


What Would You Say?

by orphan_account



Series: Pride Month Mini Series [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Scared Boi, peter's bi and confused and just wants some Tony comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: anon on tumblr asked: can we get some fluffy starker with Peter being scared about being bi and Tony guiding him through it? :)





	What Would You Say?

“M-Mr. Stark?”

It’s a quiet, unsure call from the doorway. Tony spins in his chair to see Peter in the door, hands twisting nervously in the bottom of his shirt, and the same fond smile that always makes its way across his face in Peter’s presence makes an appearance.

“What’s up, kiddo? You gotta day off today, dontcha? What brings you by?”

“I was, uh, hoping to talk to you? I-if you’re not too busy, that is.” The words are still soft, still hesitant, and Tony fights back a frown- he’s never really seen Peter this way before.

“Time? For you, kid? Always.” Tony rolls his chair to the couch in the corner, fluffing up a pillow against the armrest and patting it lightly. “Come, tell daddy what ails you.” The pink flush crosses Peter’s cheeks as Tony catches the subtext a second too late, biting the inside of his cheek at the show of the boy’s endearing innocence.

Peter shuffles over to the couch, leaning his backpack against the side of the sofa before clambering onto the cushions. He rests on his back, eyes fixed on the ceiling as Tony rolls his chair to Peter’s end of the couch. “So. Tell me what’s wrong, kid.”

“So I-,” Peter starts, cutting himself off to roll onto his side, tucking his arm underneath his head, uncomfortable with just staring at the ceiling. He looks up at Tony, who still has the same soft smile on his face, leaving Peter effused with a giddy warmth. “Hi.”

Tony’s smile widens. “Hey, yourself,” he whispers softly, carding his fingers through Peter’s hair. “Made yourself comfortable?” Peter nods, and Tony mimics him with a sage, serious nod of his own. “Good.” He pauses, choosing his next words carefully. “Kid… you know you can talk to me about anything, right? Conversely, you don’t _have_ to talk about anything if you don’t want to, that’s more than fine too.”

Peter shakes his head quickly, arching further up into Tony’s touch. “No! No, I want to. I just- I don’t know where to start.”

“Start at the start? Usually helps me, I’ve found,” Tony quips, and Peter huffs a soft laugh, decidedly less nervous.

“It’s, not really easy being queer, is it? Even today, I mean, with all this stuff about acceptance and love being love and loving who you want and gay people being allowed to get married. It’s progress, yeah, but it’s… it’s still not easy, _effortless_ , is it?”

Tony just blinks, a few times, nearly overwhelmed because wow, that’s a lot to tackle. “You’re not wrong kid. Like it’s good now, great even, I’d say, compared to what I grew up with. But progress is only a means to an end, obviously, not the end itself, and even then, progress hasn’t made it everywhere so you’re right. As much as I hate to say it, no, it really isn’t _easy_ , even though we’d like it to be, even though it _should_ be.”

And they sit in silence, marinating on that for a while, the only sound the whirr of the AC in the background as Tony’s hand never ceases its caresses in Peter’s curls.

“Mr. Stark… what would you say if I said I _think_ I’m bi?” Peter doesn’t look up as he asks, gaze fixed pointedly on Tony’s knee.

Tony arches an eyebrow. “Hypothetically, you mean?” Peter nods. “Well, _hypothetically_ , I would say if you _think_ you’re bi, there’s nothing really I have to say except for that I would still love you the same, I’d be endlessly happy that you felt comfortable enough to share that with me, and other than that I wouldn’t really have an opinion to offer, because it’s not my place to _have_ an opinion.” They’re still speaking in low, soft tones, unwilling to disturb the blanket of peace that’s descended over the lab, cocooning them in comfort.

“And… and if I said I _know_ I’m bi?” Peter looks up then, from underneath fluttering lashes, worrying his lower lip between his teeth, quiet and unsure, looking every inch his eighteen years.

“Then I’d say the exact same thing, sweetheart. Although, not so hypothetically.” Tony matches the smile stretching across Peter’s face, endeared at the boy’s visible relief. “C’mon, kid, what did you expect? Look at who you’re talkin’ to. There’s no way you missed all the articles and tabloids, even if they were before your time. Pretty sure there’s even a sex tape or two - nothing’s really gone from the internet and all that.”

“Three, actually,” Peter corrects, grinning as Tony rolls his eyes.

“Surprised there’s not more, honestly,” Tony responds, choosing not to comment on the fact that Peter knows the exact number of how many of his previous encounters with men have made it onto the internet. “So, there a boy at school that caught your eye?”

“He’s in college,” Peter quips, biting down on his lip to hide his grin when Tony side eyes him, visibly unimpressed. He softens. “There- there’s this one guy, but he, uh, he doesn’t know.” There’s something in his eyes, mostly scared but a little hopeful at the same time, tinged in warmth and affection and- _oh_. _Well._

“Well,” Tony says, extracting his hand from Peter’s hair, smiling indulgently when the boy whines and arches back like a cat, ignoring him in favour of grabbing his wrist. Tony tangles their fingers together, bringing Peter’s hand up to brush his lips across the back of it in a soft kiss, delighting at Peter’s flush. “When you _do_ get around to telling him, I’m sure he’s gonna realize he’s the luckiest guy in the world, sweetheart.”

“You think so?” Peter asks, wide eyed and breathless and hopeful.

“I _know_ so.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is @starkerchemistryy, come say hi! :)


End file.
